A Night at Touya's: A story of Touya and Yukito
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Yuki spends a night at Touya's. Just love. Love love love. TouyaXYukito themes. I'm not out to offend, just to entertain. LOVE


Okay, this is a little different to what I normally write. It's a lot more... risque?  
Yeah.  
So, big warning for guys making out and stuff. ***WARNING***  
So, that's the homophobes and the people frightened of SEX gone. (Though just clarifying there is no actual SEX)  
Enjoy! But don't annoy me about it. Comment nicely because that's what I do for others.

Yuki was spending the night at Touya's. It was like any other night, not much had changed, even after they had finally confessed. Yuki treated life as though nothing had changed really, and Touya had no idea how to react.

Yuki happily munched on his dinner while Fujitaka watched both boys with a little smile, looking innocent, but knowing all too much. Sakura was wolfing down dinner, though trying to be polite about it, and kept looking up at Touya and Yuki. Though every time she did Touya would swiftly kick her leg, though not hard, and her eyes would wander around the room.

Touya, as well as keeping an eye on Sakura, was living his own little world of "what the hell do I do, does he want what I want, oh god does dad know, would Sakura stop staring, Yuki you're such a pig, what the hell do I do...." and was stealing glances at Yuki's smiling face whenever he could.

Yuki finished dinner first, closely followed by Sakura, who thanked her father for the food and ran up to her room with dessert. Touya's eyes narrowed as he watched her charge up to her room. He opened his mouth to say 'kaijuu' but was stopped by Yuki reaching over and stealing his last rice ball. Touya looked as his plate, puzzled a little, then turned to Yuki who was innocently wiping his mouth with his napkin. Touya took a deep breath and placed his chopsticks on the table.

Fujitaka smiled broadly and left the table, taking everyone's now empty plates. Touya frowned and turned away from Yuki. He stomped up the stairs and flopped onto the floor in his room, pulling out his science assignment. A few moments later Yuki skipped in with some ice cream and set it down on the desk, pulling out his own homework. Touya didn't look at him, annoyed that he had taken his last rice ball.

Whenever he glanced up at Yuki all he would see was Yuki's silly grin as he ate ice cream and stared at Touya. After about ten minutes of this Touya snapped. "Yuki! Why did you eat my rice ball?! And stop looking at me!" He yelled, throwing down his pen in a very juvenile fashion. But before Yuki could answer Sakura dashed over to the door and told Touya off for yelling at Yuki. Yuki grinned and popped the last bit of ice cream in his mouth. Sakura left and Touya turned suspiciously to Yuki. His reasoning told him that it wouldn't usually take Yuki about ten minutes to eat ice cream. His eyes narrowed as Yuki's grin got wider. Glancing around the room he spied two empty bowls, both in front of Yuki. Touya calmly took a deep breath...

Then leapt. Across the desk and on top of Yuki. Without saying a word or making a sound he pinned Yuki to the floor... And began tickling him. To Touya's immense surprise Yuki did not start squirming and yelling for him to stop. Instead he just shrugged and grinned. Touya stopped tickling as it was obviously futile and began to move off Yuki, but to his surprise he found himself attached.

While he had been distracted Yuki had wound his arms around Touya's waist and would now not let go. Touya struggled for a moment grinning slightly, amusing Yuki, but when he found himself on his back with Yuki lying on top of him his grin disappeared and he stopped struggling.

Yuki watched him owlishly from behind his glasses. Wordlessly Touya watched him back and without breaking their gaze reached underneath himself and removed a pen from where it was jabbing him in the backside. Yuki laughed as Touya threw it aside. Touya could see the excitement in Yuki's eyes and could feel his laughter through his whole body. Touya discovered he was quite comfortable where he was and had no intention of moving soon.

Until Fujitaka knocked on the door. Yuki practically flew off of Touya and buried his head in his text book while Touya slowly sat up and collected the dishes that Yuki had made. He handed them silently to his father and closed the door. Glancing at the time he gathered his pyjamas and left the room.

Yuki threw down his textbook and shoved all his things into a pile. In a rush he threw on his pyjamas and rolled out his bed. By the time Touya returned Yuki was snuggled up in his bed and had already removed his glasses. Thinking that Yuki must be tired Touya moved quickly to bed and turned out the light. With a whispered good night he closed his eyes.

All was quiet for a moment. Yuki listened carefully until he heard Fujitaka close his door and Sakura stopped making noises. When all was silent, Touya was about to nod off, when all of a sudden he felt arms winding up around him from the floor and a figure slid into his bed. Yuki had migrated from his place on the floor. Touya thought he must be asleep, but was proved wrong when long fingers ran up his neck and into his hair and an arm was placed around his waist.

Opening his eyes he saw Yuki's face just centimetres away. His eyes were closed, smiling a little. Yuki's fingers ran up and down Touya's jaw line and the hand on his back gripped his shirt. Putting his own arms around Yuki, Touya drew his face closer and kissed Yuki.

He got a response that he was not expecting. Yuki's fingers dug into Touya as he kissed him back passionately. Touya forgot all thoughts of sleep as he got lost in Yuki's fervent embrace.

Eventually Touya prised Yuki off him and gave him a soft kiss, murmuring another good night. He expected Yuki to return to the floor to sleep, but instead found himself with Yuki nestling against his side again. Yuki had no intention of letting Touya sleep yet.

Touya frowned as Yuki's face got closer and closer, his hands still wandering over Touya's back and neck. Touya was exhausted from his work that week and so shoved Yuki away. Hurt, Yuki removed his embrace and huddled on the bed. But as soon as Touya relaxed again Yuki wormed his way back around Touya and plant as kiss either on his face or neck.

Touya, for his part, was surprised again. Who knew that Yuki could be like this? As Yuki's hand wandered up Touya's shirt Touya grabbed it and put a hand over Yuki's face. Sternly he faced Yuki and looked him in the eyes. "Yuki. Control your hormones!" He whispered as Yuki threw himself off the bed and onto the floor.

"Hug a pillow or something Yuki, I need to sleep." Touya whispered as he rolled over. He could clearly hear Yuki's groaning. "Touyaaaaa." He whined. Internally Touya groaned. He really didn't want to upset Yuki, but they had school the next day, so instead of allowing Yuki back into his bed he shh'd him.

Yuki groaned again and this time Touya threw a pillow at him. Yuki was silent for a moment, but then Touya could hear giggles beginning to build. They started softly but soon erupted into full on smothered laughter. With the little light coming from the window Touya could see Yuki doubled up with his head completely buried in his pillow.

Yuki shook with hysterical laughter, trying not to break out in massive guffaws he took some deep breaths, but could not stop his laughter. Touya despaired as the sound from the floor grew louder and he worried about Sakura or Fujitaka waking up. He tried to think of something to stop Yuki laughing and just about groaned when he realised what he was going to have to do.

Propping himself up on one elbow he faced Yuki, waiting. After a short minute Yuki rolled over to stretch out his aching stomach, still laughing. Touya took his chance and pounced on Yuki, pinning his hands and legs down through the blanket. Yuki stopped laughing for a second and looked wide eyed up at Touya.

A few giggles escaped Yuki as he saw Touya's stern expression, but was silenced by a hand placed on his face, drawing him up to Touya's lips. This time Yuki let Touya lead, hardly interfering but still actively participating.

It soon got quite warm and Yuki squirmed to be rid of the blanket constricting his movements. Touya saw he struggles and decided to help Yuki, even though he had admonished Yuki earlier. Rolling off Yuki he pulled to blanket away and practically threw himself back on him.

Yuki gasped and responded by entwining himself tightly around Touya, holding himself close. Their passion grew to new heights and urgency. Hands ran up and down their shirts and their mouths did not part. Their legs were entangled and Touya knew his hair would have to brushed tomorrow.

Eventually all the excitement had to end. After a few more lingering kisses they drew apart, emotionally exhausted. Touya dropped off to sleep almost immediately. Yuki watched the calm face of Touya's sleep for a while before slipping out from under his arm and moving into Touya's bed, so as not to raise suspicion from Fujitaka or Sakura, and to stop any more intimacy.

What seemed like 10 minutes later the alarm went off and Touya woke to find himself sleeping on the floor, he tried getting up, but to his astonishment, realised that Yuki was sound asleep on top of him. Touya smiled and laughed. He ran his finger along a mark Yuki had on his face from the ridge in Touya's pyjamas. Grinning he pulled Yuki's face into a wide grin and poked his cheeks until, with a lot of groaning, Yuki awoke.

On finding himself on top of Touya Yuki was quite surprised. He clearly remembered moving to the other bed. He rubbed his face and looked down into Touya's grinning face. He groaned again when he thought of what had happened last night. He lazily rolled off of Touya and lay spread eagled on the floor, his limbs knocking their homework across the room. Looking at the mess he'd made Yuki groaned again and threw his arm across his face.

Touya watched all of this very amusedly. Pleased at his new weapon to attack Yuki with. He prepared to say something to drive Yuki up the wall with embarrassment but was interrupted by Sakura waking up and yelling. Yuki frowned at the noise and turned to Touya with a smile. Touya watched him, confused for a moment. Then Yuki starting exclaiming that he had a massive headache. He lay on the floor clutching his head and moaning. Sakura burst in, very concerned, and immediately ran down to fetch Fujitaka.

Fujitaka looked at Yuki for a minute then told Touya he would have to stay home and look after Yuki, as he was obviously too sick for school. Touya looked suspiciously at Fujitaka's slightly smug smile. He lifted Yuki up onto his bed and went down to get some pain killers, farewelling Sakura as she rushed out of the door and solemnly passing his father his briefcase as he left also. Clutching some pills and a glass of water he returned to his room. Seeing Yuki had his eyes closed, he quietly put the glass and pills down and lent over to feel Yuki's temperature.

The next thing Touya knew was that he was on the bed in Yuki's arms, getting a replay of what had happened last night.

I have to say my Touya was very amused with this story. Hope you enjoyed. Fujitaka reminds me of my mother. Weird.  
Love to you all!


End file.
